To conduct a three day conference on Cancer Therapy by Radiation and Hyperthermia. This grant will provide for participation with the National Cancer Institute in conducting an International Conference. The proposed opportunity for intra-group discussion (by participants) with varying backgrounds will provide the base for: 1. Definition & organization of a collaborative study; 2. Quantification of existent & future data; 3. Forecasting; 4. Definition of priorities of study as well as milestones; 5. Development of equipment in conjunction with manufacturers; utilizing necessary criteria; 6. Initiating relationships which will through directed and undirected activities enchance developments in therapy by conjunctive use of the two modalities.